Nowhere in the known prior art is a purified water dispensing system machine designed to address the nozzle sterilization problems associated with an unattended public usage. Consumers may include children having dirty fingers and/or bubble gum. Nozzles are also exposed to insects and bacteria. A brief summary of the prior art follows below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,859 (1965) to McAbee discloses a coin operated de-ionized water dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,267 (1980) to Meacham, Jr. discloses a coffee vending machine having a plurality of water containers and a switching mechanism activated upon the emptying of a water container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,381 (1985) to Hart discloses a coin operated purified water dispenser having a fixed pair of fill tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,661 (1989) to Jones discloses a water bottle refill system to inject tap water into an inverted water bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,212 (1990) to Burton discloses a refillable pressurized bottle and vending machine combination. A gripping mechanism and retractable probe fill and pressurize the bottle in the vending machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,091 (1990) to Sutera discloses a tap water filling system for an inverted water bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,042 (1992) to Sutera discloses a tap water filling system for an inverted water bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,355 (1992) to Dolifka discloses an exterior design for a coin operated purified water dispensing station.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,627 (1993) to Dolifka discloses an exterior design for a coin operated purified water dispensing station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,604 (1994) to Pierce discloses a vending apparatus using re-sealable, refillable cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,197 (1994) to Sutera discloses a tap water kit for filling an inverted water bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,094 (1995) to Muraco discloses a coin operated inverted water bottle dispenser.
Hart address the problems of simplifying the delivery of a precise volume of purified water in a coin-operated machine. A fill tube and piston arrangement deliver a precise volume of purified water regardless of varying water pressure. To keep the dispensing assembly sanitary Hart uses a telescoping shroud. A fixed dispensing nozzle is centered inside the shroud. Unfortunately children's fingers and/or insects can reach the dispensing nozzle. Additionally no provision is made to prevent bacteria growth.
The present invention greatly improves the sanitary environment of the dispensing nozzle in a coin operated consumer dispenser. First, the nozzle retracts into a closed compartment when not in use. Second, the flow is controlled by a non-invasive pinch valve. Third, the entire dispensing assembly is constantly fed a supply of ozone. There is also taught a simplified and compact purified water storage tank to reduce the machine cost and minimize maintenance.